


Vinnie

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodges returns from a conference to hear about a new man in Emma Lee's life and has to spend the shift looking forward to meeting him.</p>
<p>I don't really speak German, so forgive the use of a translator.</p>
<p>Hodges = Not mine, other characters except Emy = Not mine, Vinnie, well, I have a version of him that I adore very much.  We had a bit of a scare with him recently, a couple hours waiting at the doc nervously, and a relieved trip back home.  That's probably what brought this on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinnie

David Hodges sat down in front of his locker and blinked a few times, trying to wake up. He heard the door open and was about to say something so whoever it was would know he was there, but then he heard Emy Lee’s voice and smiled. He stood up to go around the lockers and say hello, but then stopped when he heard what she was saying.

“I’m so happy, Mandy - I just LOVE him!” she said and he felt like he’d just dropped of the big hill on a roller coaster. “He sounds great, just what you were looking for. How do Nick and Greg like him?” Mandy asked. 

He heard locker doors open and then someone sit down. “They love him, too. They think he’s great. We spent part of Sunday at the park together, it was so much fun, I’m so glad they all get along.” Emy said and David sat back down and frowned.

“He’s got these just beautiful brown eyes, you just melt when you look at them. And he’s so sweet and gentle, but, of course, very protective, too. Until I officially introduced him to Greg and Nick he got inbetween me and them like he was gonna take them out. It was so funny, you should’ve seen Nicky’s face!” Emy said and he heard them both laugh.

“What’s his name again?” Mandy asked, and he heard her locker shut.

“Vincent. Brass knows him really well, he’s the one who introduced us. Vinnie’s been on the force for 3 years.” Emy answered and sounded sad.

“Vinnie?” David said to himself, “Vinnie? Sounds like a reject from Jersey Shore.” He thought and tried to think if he remembered anyone on the force by that name.

“So when do I get to meet him?” Mandy asked. He heard Emy’s locker shut and then she said, “Tonight, Brass is gonna bring him over at the end of shift and then I’m taking him home. I’ve got the weekend off and I intend to spend it spoiling the hell out of him.” 

He could hear the happiness in her voice, real, true, happiness - all the way through. It was something no one saw very often. Emy was happy, but there was always that underlying sadness still there from losing her brother. Whoever this was, he made her happy.

David sighed to himself and swore he would be supportive. At least she was happy, that’s all that mattered.

He heard them moving to the door. 

“Have you told Hodges yet?” Mandy asked. “No, he’s been at the conference all week and this was all so sudden. He’s supposed to be back tonight, though - but don’t say anything if you see him before I do. I want it to be a surprise. I hope they hit it off.” Emy said, sounding worried.

“You missed him, admit it.” Mandy said and it was quiet for a second. “Of course I missed him, David’s my best friend right next to G-man. It’s not the same here without him.” Emy said.

He didn’t get to hear Mandy’s reply because they walked out of the locker room.

David smiled sadly to himself. On one hand, she missed him and claimed him as her best friend right along with someone she’d known for years. One the other, at the end of shift some 6 year officer was coming. An officer that was good friends with Brass, who thought of Emy as a daughter. That means this guy was good enough for Brass to have introduced them, probably with the hopes of them hooking up.

And she was taking him home...to spoil him all weekend.

And she sounded so happy about all of it...and she melted when she looked in his eyes.

David frowned thinking to how Emy had always said she liked his eyes cause they reminded her of the ocean when a storm was coming in from when she was back in New Orleans.

He shook his head and got up, took a deep breath and went to his lab, determined to get through the shift and maybe try and leave a little early. “I could always blame it on jet lag.” he thought and sighed.

When Emy came skipping into his lab later he thought seriously again about the jet lag excuse. She was so happy and he didn’t think he could take seeing who it was that was causing this change.

“Brain!” she yelled and jumped up to hug him. He caught her and had to smile while she just kind of hung there, feet almost a foot off the floor while she hugged him tightly.

“I missed you! It’s no fun around here with out you.” she whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek before he put her down.

“So, what’d you bring me?” she asked and he had to laugh. “It’s in the top drawer.” he said and she laughed and went over to his desk. She dropped into his chair and opened the drawer.    
“Omg! You brought me fudge!! Real Niagara Falls Fudge!!!” she said and pulled the box out and hugged it.

“I’m gonna be a chocolate coma by sunrise.” she said and he just smiled.

“So, anything new while I was gone? Any news to share?” he asked, trying not to seem like he was digging.

“Nope. Just the usual.” she said and started picking at the tape holding the box shut. He frowned.

“You’re sure? A whole week and nothing new? No new people, or anything?” he asked.

“Success!” she said and got the tape off, “Nope...oh, there’s a new guy in the morgue. Part time for now, but he’s gonna take over for Super Dave when he takes time off after the baby comes.”

“New guy? Really, what’s his name?” David asked, wondering if this was Vinnie.

“Um...Alex? No...that’s not it, that’s the new temp helping Judy. Brian? Yeah, I think his name’s Brian, or maybe it’s Ryan? I only saw him in passing, haven’t really met him yet. But Doc seems to like him, so he’s probably cool.” she said and shrugged.

David just nodded.

“So how was Toronto?” she asked and looked up at him, licking a finger that had held a bite of fudge.

“Cold.” he said and sighed.

****

David looked up at the clock again and groaned. “I’m never gonna make it, I may as well face it.” he said to himself. He had one last test running and it wouldn’t be done until about 5 minutes after shift was over, which means he wasn’t getting out early and he couldn’t avoid seeing who this Vinnie guy was.

Just as the test finished he heard Emy Lee coming down the hall with Mandy. She was practically skipping and the smile on her face was huge.

“At least she’s happy.” he said and sighed, shutting down his lab. She came in and leaned on the table, tapping on it and grinning.

“Hey, Brain - please tell me you don’t have to take off right away. I know you’re tired, but can you stick around a few?” she asked and he was about to say no, but when he looked at her he couldn’t.

“Of course, Spooky. What do you need?” he asked. She let out a little squeal and came around the table and grabbed his arm.

“I want you to meet someone and I really hope you get along with him cause he’s gotten to be pretty special to me in this last week. And you’re my Brain guy, so it would suck if you didn’t.” she said and went out into the hallway with him.

“Really? Sounds wonderful. Where is he?” he asked, trying to sound happy, but from the look Emy was giving him he wasn’t doing so well.

“Brain? You okay?” she asked and frowned. He smiled and shook his head, “Sorry - jet lag.” he said and she laughed and then hugged him. “I really missed you.” she said.

They heard a commotion and she let go and turned around. He kept his eyes closed from when he’d been hugging her. He swore he felt a migraine coming on and reached up to rub his eyes.

“Vinnie!” he heard Emy yell with joy and then felt her step away. He heard Brass laugh and say, “Sorry, I would have been here earlier but he was so excited I had to take him outside.” 

David frowned and thought, “What?” Then he heard a click and Emy laugh. 

He opened his eyes to see Brass holding a now empty leash and then looked and saw something huge and black running towards him. It took a couple seconds, but his brain clicked in and registered “Dog” just as it jumped up into Emy’s arms, knocking her back into David and all three of them went down like Dominos in the hallway.

“Oh shit!” Emy said, laughing, “I’m sorry, Brain - are you okay?” She was trying to hold the slobbering mass back, but it was intent on licking off her face.

“Vinnie! Nach unten!” she said and the black monster stopped and sat obediently, “Guter Junge, you gotta chill you moose.”

David just sat there and stared at the dog. It was huge and black and he swore he’d seen it before in some Sherlock Holmes movie for Hound of the Baskervilles.

“Brain, this is Vinnie. They’re retiring him from the force and I’m adopting him.” Emy said, rubbing the dog’s head and looking at David.

“Vinnie...is...a dog?” he finally said. 

“Did you hit your head?” she asked and looked at him funny, “Yeah he’s a dog. He’s part Rottweiler and part Doberman and they think he may have some Mastiff in him, cause of the size. That’s why they’re retiring him early, the patrol work isn’t good for his hips.”

David smiled a little, and then started to laugh. 

“You did hit your head.” she said and looked at him concerned.

“No, no I’m fine - just surprised.” he said and stopped laughing. He looked from her to the dog and then back to her, “I am very happily surprised.” 

She smiled that smile, the truly happy one and he lifted up his hand and held it out to the dog.

“Vinnie, lernen.” She said and then looked up at David, “He learned his commands in German, so I had to have bit of a crash course.”

David just grinned and said, “Hallo, Vinnie. Es ist eine Freude, Sie zu treffen.” (1)

Emy’s eyes went wide and then she just laughed. “I guess I have a new tutor.” 

Vinnie eyed him, then sniffed at it. They watched as the dog tilted his head at David, then sniffed Emy, then sniffed at David.

“What’s he doing?” Mandy asked when he did it again. “I’m not sure, I think it’s called imprinting or something.” Brass said.

“Uh...” David said nervously when Vinnie got up and stepped towards him. “It’s okay, just keep still.” Emy said.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” he said and she tried not to laugh.

But Vinnie just got in between them, and then laid down, half on her lap and half on his, his head on Emy. He gave a soft “woof” and then proceeded to beat the hell out of David’s side with his tail.

“I think he likes you.” Emy said and smiled at David. He ignored the fact that it felt like he would have bruised ribs by morning and smiled back.

“Aren’t you off this weekend?” he asked and she nodded, “I know a great dog park right by my place, it even has a wading pool and lots of shade.”

Emy beamed. “That sounds awesome.” she said and then leaned down and kissed the dog on the head.

David rubbed his back and said, “Sie beschützen und ich werde Sie kaufen alle das Steak in Vegas.” (2)

“What did you say?” Emy asked, still grinning. “Just saying welcome.” David said and grinned back.

 

(1) Hello, Vinnie, it is a pleasure to meet you.

(2) You protect her and I’ll buy you all the steak in Vegas.


End file.
